Earth is Lost
Earth Is Lost is the premier episode of the Shut Up! Cartoons series Planets. It was uploaded on September 17, 2012. Brief Synopsis: When Baby Earth goes missing, the rest of the Planets need to work together to rescue him from a Black Hole disguised as an ice cream truck. Plot: The planets are playing Monopoly,Uranus then tells the other planets to say goodbye to some money.planet's groan. Jupiter then asks Uranus why they agreed to play Monopoly with real money. Uranus tell's Jupiter that it was to make it more interesting. Then the planet's begin to argue with Uranus about which one is 99%,Baby Earth then comes in and asks if he could play Monopoly. Uranus tells Earth that the other planets he calls idiots don't know how to play Monopoly,then the planet's begin arguing about the game again. Neptune tells Earth that Monopoly is a grown up game to play so Neptune tells Earth to go and play a game some where else. Earth agree's and goes off to play a game by himself. Earth is busy wandering off when suddenly a ice cream truck arrives. A black hole appears at the counter and asks Earth if he is ready for some special treats,Earth tells the black hole that he deserves special treats because he is special as well. Black hole then tells Earth that it'll rip him to pieces,Earth then says that it sounded delicous but he didn't have any money,Black hole told him that he could work something out. Back at the Monopoly game the planet's were still arguing with Uranus,Mars then speaks into a microphone and tells the planets that the planet's were doing it for the future. The planets then hear the music of a ice cream truck. Sol asks the planets if the noise reminded them of anything,one of the planets answers ice cream,Sol tells them that he heard about a black hole cerial killer driving around in a stolen ice cream truck. Saturyn asks Sol why he didn't tell them before. Venuscz then asks where is Earth. Saturyn then realises that they lost earth. One of the planets calls for baby Earth. Back at the ice cream truck the Black hole is sucking Earth towards him. Suddenly the planets appear and tell Earth to back away from the ice cream truck,Black hole then says "this planet is mine!" Saturyn then tells the planets to hug together to get Earth back. The planets begin to hug each other,Saturyn tells the planets that they won't be able to get Earth back without Uranus,Uranus then began telling the planets that they wouldn't be able to do it without him. Sol then tells Uranus to shut up and hug him. Finally Earth begins to go back to the other planets and says "thanks guys". Black hole then says that they may have defeated him but he will be back,the ice cream truck then drives off. Then while the planets are starting to talk,Uranus then says that they can start another Monopoly game. The other planets then all look at Uranus who then says "I mean,la money." Shut Up! Opening Category:1st episode Category:Episodes Category:Planets Category:Planets Episodes